Waiting
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Arthur and reader-chan, are best friends, who like a lot of things. This is an Adventure through their life.


~Age 7~

"ARTHUR!_ came over!" Mrs. Kirkland yelled.

_ was Arthur's neighbor and was the same age as him. Arthur was upstairs, in his room. _ knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey Arthur, I just finished 'The Chronicles if Narnia', and-"She stopped talking, and saw that Arthur was on the last chapter, of the last book. He looked like he was about to explode.

"I'm finished,"He said looking at her.

"O-okay, I think. Let's...um...try to find Narnia!" She exclaimed.

"OKAY!"He said, not acknowledging what just happened, in the book.

Little Arthur and _, were searching everywhere, from Arthur's house, to _ house.

"Maybe...just maybe, we got to old."Arthur looked down.

"If we got to old we can never, go to Neverland!" _ said, with tears forming.

"Don't worry..."Arthur looked at her,"Someone else will take us."

"Well, bye, I got to go home, before my mum, gets mad." Arthur ran to the door.

~Age 9~

"Arthur! Look at this book!"_ said pointing to a random book, at the bookstore. Arthur was walking towards her.

"What is it about?"

"About a boy name Harry Potter?Apparently he's a wizard...TOTALLY AWESOME!"She yelled in his ear. She grabbed two copies.

"Here, we'll read this and see how it turns out, 'kay?" She smiled.

"Um, sure." They pay for the books, and walked home together.

~Age 15~

"So um..._, this is a very personal question."He was blushing and very nervous.

"Y-yeah Arthur?"

"Yes so, which starter pokemon did you use?" He laughed.

"Oh! I um, I was going to ask you, " She looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, love!"

They started to get in a deep conversation, about tactics and pokemon.

~Age 18~

This was it. The last movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. _ was waiting for Arthur. It was only an hour before it would start. This was all sort out. You see, Arthur had a girlfriend and she was very clingy, so Arthur had little time to spend with his friend _. They almost didn't get to see the last movie because of her. _ was dress up as Ravenclaw, and Arthur is going to dress up as a Slytherin. _ was singing to herself.

"Defeat the dark gods, yeah bring it on and all with my friend Ron,..." Suddenly, her door opened, to a familar figure.

"Cause together, were totally awesome!" He had tears in his eyes.

"Arthur what's wrong?" She came closer to him.

"She dumped me."

"oh...Well...uh...don't worry she was just a Lavendar Brown, you'll find Herimone, one day."She tried to find some consoling words to help him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean you're British! The H-P characters are British, that's almost like dating them...I think,"

~In the movie theater~

"O MERLIN WHY!? WHY DID HE DIE!?FRED NO!TONK'S SON WILL NEVER KNOW!SNAPE WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE A GOOD GUY? " Arthur and _ were next to each other, and many others yelling.

...

"Dammit Harry, you had to break the flicking elder wand!" Arthur was complaining.

~Back home~

They were both laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"So Arthur, how do we cope with this?"

"I don't know, we will just have to wait, until Starkid, just stops, or puppet pal ends."

~Age 24~

Arthur and _ were both in their dorm room. She looked depressed.

"Love, what's wrong."

"The doctor,..."She was now even sadder.

"What?! What did he say?" He looked very confused and concern.

"He never came,..."

"Oh! You're talking about 'The' Doctor, and the Tardis." He smiled.

"Arthur...I've been waiting."She continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Waiting you say?"

He was not gonna take her seriously, he did not know where, she was going with this.

"Yes, I can't find anything, nor go anywhere. Maybe I could just go to Hogwarts, Narnia, Neverland, or meet The Doctor. I want to escape, everyone thinks I'm weird for liking this. It's not fault I need some sort of gateway from reality. I feel sad, because I got no one. Fantasies will never come true. The one I love, probably loves someone else. I'm getting older, reality is getting more real and hard. You probably think I'm too weird now for saying all this. " She was slowly crying.

"Love, I was waiting for sometime in the future." He kneeled, and hold a small blue box. He opened it and it contained a ring saying, ' I open at the closed'.

"Arthur, you, you love me?"

"Yes I love you,"

_"You could say I've been waiting, but it finally payed off"_

* * *

I don't own Starkid, Potter Puppet Pals, Harry Potter, Neverland, Doctor who, Narnia, Hetalia, POkemon or anything else I forgot to mention. I own this story.


End file.
